


A Collection of Headcannons and Theories

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Possible Spoilers, Smut, Theories, headcannons, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: These will be a collection of short headcannons or theories I have about The 100. Definitely not fic length, or in fic set up. Mostly they will be short paragraphs about specific topics.Feel free to tweet, dm, or cc me recommendations if you want a specific season or character addressed.





	1. S6 Marcus Theory

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to recommend:  
> Twitter-Alstat6350  
> Tumblr- alisonstaton  
> Or you can comment on any chapter here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Marcus isn’t dying, but they do decide to keep him in cyro until Abby feels more comfortable that he can survive surgeries to fix him. 

 

The new planet has far better medical technology, but did not immediately trust Abby to let her use it. This is because the Eligius 3 don’t trust anyone that isn’t them, and don’t want to give their strengths away to a possible threat. 

 

A couple characters go down first (who we saw in those stills), to see if there is life and civilization on the new planet. Only a few go down because if all 300-400 did, then that could be seen as a threat or an aggressive/intimidating behavior. Abby does not go down, in case the threat is serious since she is their best doctor + Diyoza is pregnant and may need some assistance since she’s been pregnant for so long. 

 

Raven doesn’t go down because she’s been trying to rig up better medical equipment + ideally Abby and her would communicate about what occured in s5.

 

Eligius believes that the 400 of them must be put to work to earn their trust and improve their community. Abby aligns herself with the medical portion, since that is her strong suit, and she wants to show that she can be trusted to use their equipment. 

 

On 6x11, Abby and co, have finally earned the trust where Abby is allowed to try to save Marcus, and feels comfortable with his survival chances. 

 


	2. Abby and Kane: Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Kane 2 nights in Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My social media outlets for requesting headcannons and theories can be found on Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy!

4 days into Polis, Abby and Marcus have had sex countless times. They are beginning to know each other’s body and desires without asking. 

 

Tonight in the middle of a sex marathon, Marcus spends very long between her legs, where she is crying from the sheer pleasure of his mouth. He slides in, and it is one smooth thrust. He’s loving that he can feel her on his face, and he finds out it turns her on to an astonishing degree. They start messily kissing, and Marcus is already near the edge, just be pleasing Abby. After they both come, next to their bed is a table stocked with plenty of drinks and snacks that they feed each other between rounds for energy, but also because Marcus needs some time to be ready again. 

 

They eat and fuck all day and night. They want each other so bad that even the thought of napping or sleeping is horrible for both of them. 

 

Sometimes while they they are waiting for Marcus to be ready, and he isn’t between her legs, she is preparing him for some anal. He’s always wanted to try it, but never trusted past lovers enough, and Abby revealed that she loved preparing Jake and hearing his pleasure at the preparing stage. 


	3. Hope Casting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *possible spoiler*
> 
> This chapter is my theory on what I think the season 6 IMDB casting of a character named Hope means

I do not think the "Hope" that was casted will be Diyoza's hope. 

Jason is an absolute troll, so I could see it being someone from Eligius and Jason knowing we search for spoilers, so wanting to trick us. 

If another time jump happened, Madi would have to be recasted since she can't look the part of 7 years older than her current age. 

Time jumps have also been occurring regularly since the end of s4, and to start Book 2, I do not think he'd want another time jump. You have to set up a plot and story before a time jump, and since Book 2 is suppose to be almost like a "restart", I can't see a mid-season time jump of multiple years occurring. 

I would also assume that if Hope was already born and placed into Cyro with Diyoza, that we would see her before the middle of the season. 

If they make Hope an Eligius member, it could be like the grounders, where new clans were found and developed, which makes a mid season introduction more plausible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, these theories could be entirely wrong, so don't take this as 100% correct. Feel free to leave your opinions in a reply!


	4. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Seasons prompt on the Kabby Positivity Meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this thought exploration!

Seasons constantly change. Personalities change too. Through The 100, we've seen Abby and Marcus go from feeling wintery and bitter toward each other, to the burning summer love that we currently see them in.    
  
The ark didn't fall to Earth during the winter, but Kane and Abby were bitter and cold to each other. They may have respected each other, but their full appreciation would not begin to blossom until mid s2. "breaking the law to keep you from becoming chancellor" was a winter flurry on an already cold relationship.    
  
Their relationship didn't immediately get better overnight, and much like the seasons, there was a gradual change. After their fall to the ground, their temperaments became warmer toward each other, relating to a fall night when it's chilly, but you feel more warmth than a winter night. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again.", "I had those fears myself". Abby begins to appreciate Marcus as someone who is willing to hold the burden of humanity if it keeps them alive, while Marcus is adapting Abby's "should we even survive" mentality.    
  
Season 3 brings us to spring, and can be seen as the season where Kabby "springs" into action. their love is sprouting, and will not be fully admired until s4, but the blocks are beginning to be built. they work together to make each other and themselves better, much like how the sun and rain work together to bring beautiful life to plants. “I can't do this again” can be seen as a miracle grow placed on plants to expedite the growth process. Until this moment, each of them had feelings, but neither had expressed them in such a forward manner. Their relationship continues to grow from here, and the relief they feel at reuniting is overwhelming. 

 

Season 4 is the season that Abby and Kane finally consider themselves “a couple” and they spend a few great nights in Polis. This is when their love is burning the brightest, and the world seems the most at peace for them. The summer is a time of feeling hot, and feeling free, which is how Kabby felt in Polis. They may have been separated, but their return to each other was full of love and concern for the other. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed these!


End file.
